An UnAverage Demigod
by AvyUnbroken
Summary: Avy Tucker thought she was normal, but most demigods thought they were once mortals right? Barely making it to camp, Avy seems to hit a speed bump, where she finds herself asking, Is this all a dream? Maybe. As it goes on...she soon realizes its all real, including the dead-splitting reality that she's half Greek god.


**An UnAverage Demigod**

**Avy Tucker _thought_ she was normal, but most demigods thought they were once mortals right? Barely making it to camp, Avy seems to hit a speed bump, where she finds herself asking, _Is this all a dream?_**

* * *

**AvY I**

_I wasn't having the best day,_ you tend to not when you find out your whole life's a lie. My names Avery, but I tend to go by Avy. I'm a not-so-normal girl living in a small city in an already small state named Vermont. I've always knew I was never normal. I just, never knew why. My dad always seemed like he wasn't my dad. He tried, but his disguise never made me believe what my mother and him had told me... I've always felt like my life was short, no explanation- it just felt like it was. Born with ADHD and dyslexia, my life wasn't the easiest to get around. I barely made it through 14 years of my life, but today, I was about to make that number 15.

I combed through my messy tangled blonde hair, though it was clear it did not want to cooperate. My eyes were an unnatural bright violet that I was born with, but over the years it mixed in with brown, making it seem like magic dust in chocolate cake. I threw on some faded blue shorts, a black tank top, and some neon-glow in the dark chucks. Now, I'd like to say I calmly walked down the stairs in an orderly fashion. The truth? I slid down the slid railing yelling "Wheeee!" as I went down. It's just easier, alright? I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sniffed the air suspiciously. My nose lead me to the kitchen, where a certain Mom was cooking breakfast. I ran to the table and basically stuffed my mouth with bacon and eggs.

"Don't shallow it whole!" Mom scolded playfully.

"What can I say? I'm a growing girl!" I said as I gulped down some orange juice. She laughed and continued to cook. Even after I finished, the sound of the sizzling bacon made me want more. I don't know why I woke up early today. It was Saturday and normally I would be face down on my pillow having dreams about "girl stuff" as my dad put it. Isn't he smart, huh? I heard Hunter come down the stairs. He was my full-blood brother, but he doesn't look like me at all. He had brown hair that was almost black, pale forest green eyes, and was a smarty-pants when it came to anything school-related. Today he wore some basketball shorts, and a navy-blue v-neck. He ruffled my hair.

"Morning Lil' sis." He said as he grabbed a plate and sat down in across from me. I groaned and raked my fingers through my hair again.

"Ugh. Hunter! I spent like 20 minutes on that." I mumbled, patting down the part of my hair that looked like a cat could live in it. He chuckled.

"It's not like it looked any better before." Before I could lunge at him, I heard little footsteps come down the stairs. My little sister, Faith, trotted down in a soft pink dress and her hair in pigtails. She had a mix between me and Hunter's looks. She had light brown hair, and blue eyes that sparkled like she enjoyed everything she saw. She was only eight, yet knew about everything, like she already had been through a life and was just re-living this one.

"Morning evwebody." she said, grabbing a piece of bacon of her plate and nibbling on it. I stifled a laugh. About a week ago she had a few of her front teeth taken out, so every time she talked, she sounded like a lost little 5 year old.

"Good Morning, Faith." Hunter said. Like me, he was holding in laughter as well. "Did you sleep well?" She nodded.

"No bwad dweams." she said, smiling. I rubbed her back. Ever since I could remember, I had these nightmares that seemed so real. Mom had said I used to cry until I had dried my body of liquid and I hiccuped to no end. Turns out Hunter had them too, and I didn't like that Faith had started to get them as well. She seemed okay with it, but I could tell i bothered her. Sometimes when I was there when she woke up, she murmured things about "the old life" for hours until she finally made sense and talked normal. Well, as normal as she could with her talking ways.

"That's good." I said, thoughtfully.

"Avy guess what?" she said excitingly. She didn't wait for me to respond. "Yesterday Mwolly said we could all go ice skating with them! They said ywho and Hunter can come too!" Molly was Faith's best friend, they could not be separated.

"Cool, that sounds like fun." I said. "We'll be there." She smiled and cheered.

"I'll see you later, little goose." I slid out of my chair and put my plate in the dishes.

"Hey! It's your turn to wash the dishes!" Hunter called after me. I smirked.

"Mind doing them for me? I have plans." I said.

"Do those plans include being annoying, cause then you busy _all_ the time." I smiled.

"So you'll do them? Thank you brother dear!" he opened his mouth to protest, but I was already up the stairs and in my room. "Thank you for volunteering, Hunter!" I could imagine him rolling his eyes. I sat on my bed, and realized how I had no electronics what-so-ever. Mom always said they "did bad things" but it was still annoying to be the only one in your grade without a phone. I stared at the ceiling and propped my chin up in my hand.

"Now I'm bored."

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it. Tell me whatcha think in that box below ;)**

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

**-_Avy_**


End file.
